Priceless prize
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: Musa actually learns something in economics class and Riven learns something about Musa.Economics: the study of how we fufill our wants and needs by making choices. MR


**Another Winx story for PhoebeQueenoftheDragons, since she couldn't stop begging for one! Hope you like it Phoebe! This is also to make up for the pranks me and Misty played on you; more an apology from me than from Misty I think though. **

**This is an AU and takes place in a normal high school. Again I mention that I don't get to see the show that often so if I get anything wrong, I blame my schedule.**

**Disclaimer: Um….that would have to be a no.**

**888**

_Priceless Prize_

Musa sighed boredly as she sat in geometry. The teacher droned on about areas and perimeters; Musa's eyelids drooped. She resisted the urge to put her head in her arms so she opted for leaning her head on her hand. The teacher wouldn't notice if she was asleep anyways but she didn't want to take a chance.

She looked around the room at all the other kids, some kids were just like her; bored beyond reason, others were trying to take notes and then there were two who were actually alert and drinking in every word. She was in the third row and she cautiously turned her head to glance at the back corner.

There sat Riven, his head was leaning back against the wall and his arms were folded across his chest; his feet were up on the desk, the teacher was oblivious. Riven's eyes were closed.

The sun was shining through the window and highlighting Riven in a golden glow, Musa smiled. Riven was one of her best friends and lately she had been having more than friendly feelings for him but Musa didn't want to ruin their friendship so she kept her feelings to herself. The bell rang and the teacher dismissed them, Musa saw Riven jerk awake and he grabbed his stuff.

"Hey Musa, boring as ever huh?"

"Sure is Riv, we're still going to meet everyone after school right?" "Yeah, see ya then." He waved and walked off to his last class, Musa turned and headed to her newclass, economics; it had started at the new semester and she wasn't looking forward to it. She slipped into a seat and greeted Flora, that's actually the only thing Musa liked about this class; she had a friend in it.

"Alright class!" the teacher boomed jovially, "Welcome to economics, I'm Mr. Kleinsasser and we're stuck together for the next few months. Now question of the day, what exactly is economics?" Flora raised her hand, Mr. K nodded at her.

"It has to do with the country's money, imports, and exports." "Correct Flora!" he walked up to the board and wrote out 'economics'

"Now the definition of it is: the study of how people satisfy their wants and needs by making choices" he started writing notes on the board; Musa pulled out her notebook and copied them down, but while her hands were hands were working; her mind was wandering.

That definition almost seemed to be directed at her. It didn't sound like a way to describe economics of all things! Did it? Satisfying wants and needs, Musa groaned inwardly; she had tried to hold her feelings for Riven in but her will was breaking. Making a choice? This was a pretty big choice! Admit her feelings and get rejected or keep them to herself and be tortured? Good odds. But what if Riven felt the same? Musa snapped out of her daze as Mr. K gave them their assignment for the day. Musa opened up her textbook and answered the questions after she read the chapter.

She finished and put her stuff back in her bag and slouched in her seat. She was really starting to hate this class with its stupid words that seemed to apply to romance not money. Okay, so what if Riven _did _feel the same? He would be too stubborn and shy to admit it. Riven was more complex then he seemed. But what did Musa really have to lose if she told him? Only her dignity and Riven's friendship; Musa moaned.

She wracked her brain for a solution but that only aggravated her more. She thought out every obstacle until the bell rang. She grabbed her bag and said a rushed goodbye to Flora. Musa hurried through the halls, everyone was chattering about what they were doing over the weekend and she wished she could join in. This was getting way out of hand. Nothing would seem to work.

She reached her locker and opened it quickly, she had to put all her stuff away and get to her car before…. "Hey Musa," Riven said as he opened his locker next to hers, her mind groaned. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Hi Riv," she said shortly, "I'll see you in an hour with the others" she started walking away with no intention of meeting anyone today, a sudden sickness was about to come to her and she couldn't _possibly _leave the house. "Musa wait, can you give me a ride? My bike won't start again."

Riven's stupid bike always stalling, Musa turned, "Sure Riven!" Stupid, stupid, stupid.

The car ride was silent as Musa drove and Riven stared out the window, "So why are we meeting again?" "We're gonna see a movie with everyone Riv," "It better not be a chick flick." Musa just rolled her eyes.

They reached the movie theater fairly quickly and they saw everyone waiting for them.

"Hey Musa, Hi Riven!" Bloom waved, everyone said their hellos and Musa and Riven got their tickets. The group went into the darkening theater and Musa decided it was now or never.

Choice #1

Musa took a seat next to Riven and offered him some popcorn. The movie started and woe to Riven, it was a chick flick. Half and hour into the movie, Musa reached over into the bucket and collided with Riven's hand; they looked at each other and blushed. 'I can't take this anymore!' Musa thought angrily. She leaned over and whispered in Riven's ear, "Hey Riv, you wanna get out of here?"

He looked at her like she was a saint and she had just asked him if he wanted parole from jail. They practically ran out of the theater and into the lobby. "Thanks," Riven smiled slightly, "Eh, I've seen that flick already." Musa shrugged, "So I guess we just wait here till everyone else comes out?"

Riven nodded and they sat on a couch in the corner of the lobby. He pulled out a deck of cards and Musa's face lit up. "Poker?" Riven asked playfully.

Choice #2

Musa smiled, "Okay, but let's make it interesting." "How?" Riven looked up, "I don't have any money." "Me neither," Musa frowned, "But I was thinking; whoever wins gets whatever they want from the loser." Riven smiled, "Sounds good, but are you sure? Don't want defeat to humiliate you too much." Musa punched his arm and he started dealing the cards.

Musa's face fell as she saw her cards and Riven pretended not to notice. They played awhile and everytime Musa got a new card, she frowned. "Alright, ready?" Riven smirked, he was gonna win this thing. Musa nodded vaguely, he laid down his cards; "Four of kind, eights!" he smirked and waited for her. Musa looked up, "You win Riv, cuz all I have is a……royal flush!" she smacked the cards down and grinned at his shocked face.

"How'd you do that!" Riven shouted, ignoring the people who glared at him. "I have a very good poker face," Musa replied smiling, "Now you have to hold up your end of the bargain!" "Fine," Riven sighed, "What do you want?"

Choice #3

Musa tried to hide her blush, her brain was going in hyper speed. Economics….choices….wants…..needs….Riven…..his deep blue eyes…..his full lips….poker…favors….Riven…..kissing….boyfriend….losing friends…..Riven…school….Riven…fulfilling wants….Riven…Riven…

"Riven." Musa whispered, "What Musa?" he moaned dreading what she had planned for him. Musa shook her head, "No, that's what I want. I want you," and before Riven could reply, Musa pressed her lips against his. Riven's eyes widened before he realized he was kissing Musa! He put a hand behind her head and pulled her closer. Musa's heart leapt as he pulled her into his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck securely.

They pulled apart for air and Riven smiled, "Not that I didn't enjoy it, but what was that for?"

Musa smirked, "Economics homework."

Riven looked confused but he smiled, "Remind me to thank your teacher," Musa just laughed and pulled him into another kiss.

888

This was so cool! What did you guys think? Review please!

And any challenges you have; I'll take.


End file.
